Fire of Revenge, Teardrop of Hope
by razberrie21
Summary: Why are all of the ghosts out to get Danny Phantom? The story of Aiko will tell all of the past, and a glimpse into the future to reveal the true reason. Revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Aiko smelled the smoke, saw the fire. This could not be good. She ran through the forest trying to desperately find her village. She followed the smoke. It stung and burned her eyes as she ran. Her violet dress ripped and tore as she ran through the underbrush. Her feet were totally scratched up and beginning to bleed.

Then she heard the screams.

She began to run faster and faster until she reached the village, her village. Then, out of nowhere, came the clearing. And there it stood. Her village, burning to the ground. She could see the helpless townspeople running through the fire to salvage some personal items or to find family. They were just shadows in the orange inferno.

"Aiko!" she turned to see who had called her name in the frenzy. All she saw was another shadow in the blaze. As she looked closer she found it to be her mother. "Aiko, AIKO!!!" her mother called.

"Mom! Mom I'm here!" Without realization, Aiko ran into the fire. She dodged all sorts of burning timber and falling obstacles until she reached her mother. She was crouched down in the dirt. Trying to find something, it seemed. "Mom! We have to get out of here! The village is burning to the ground!" Then she saw that her mother's leg was twisted into a non-natural way.

"Aiko, dear. My leg is dead. There is no way I can get out of here fast enough. Leave, now!" she said in a stern voice. "Save yourself. I've seen all I need to see in my humble life. I have already fulfilled my life's purpose. And here she is, being the girl I raised her to be. Stubborn as you may be, you need to leave without me. I'll do my best to get out. If I don't," she kissed her daughters cheek, "Just know that my soul will always lie in you. Now run." Aiko hugged her mother for the last time and turned around and ran. She ran from the center of the village where her mother lay burning. She ran until she could see the clearing in view. Then it happened.

A falling piece of timber fell on her, pinning her to the ground. It started burning. She tried to muster up her energy to throw it off, but she couldn't. She lay there, knowing that she would be reunited with he mother soon. She would do all in her power to destroy the person responsible for this tragedy. She saw him. He was in clear view. It was a knight from the neighboring country. He was not much older than she, but strangely had snow-white hair. He had on a suit of black armor with his master's white coat-of-arms in the center of it. The last thing Aiko saw was this man riding away on a black horse that blended in with his armor. He seemed to be flying away to leave the burning people to die. Little did he know all he was doing was creating a fire of revenge in the soul of the girl burning under the wood.

As her last tear fell, her new spirit awoke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"In conclusion," Lancer said, "Congratulations to the Class of 2012!" All of the former Casper High students threw their hats up in the air, in the usual graduation tradition. Everyone cheered for the students, mothers cried, and students rejoiced that their high school career was over! Three friends, in particular, were the only ones who seemed at all sad that high school was over

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were in a giant group hug as the hats came flying back down. One hit Tucker in the head.

"Ouch!" he said as he put his red beanie back on, "Oh how I missed you dear friend!" Tucked told his hat.

"What, did you have it off for a half an hour?" Sam asked, laughing. She and Danny laughed while Tucker stood there looking annoyed. Then they were smothered by each of their parents.

"Oh, Danny! We're so proud of you!" his mother cooed, "And we have a surprise for you." She turned around to reveal a tall redheaded girl.

"Danny!" Jazz ran to Danny and hugged him, "I'm so happy that I got to see you before you went off to college!"

"That is if he goes to college," his father, Jack said, "You can always become my apprentice in ghost hunting if you want to, Danny."

"No way Jack," his mother said, "Danny is going to college to get a sufficient education!"

"But Maddie, think of all the good he can do as my apprentice learning ghost hunting! He grew up around it!"

"No Jack…" Danny snuck away to find Tucker and Sam. Jazz noticed that he was sneaking off, and decided to cover for him like all those nights where he had to go fight those ghosts. Soon Danny found Sam and Tucker

"Hey Danny, did you hear? Our parents and Jazz are going out to 'we will soon be free or our kids/brother' dinner so we are free to hang out all night!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Yeah apparently it's some tradition that our parents made up when Jazz and my brothers went off to college. And then Sam's parents got in on it." Tucker said. "We are free!" They all high fived as Danny's parents came over to them.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, we are trusting you to stay at the house and to not throw any parties like last time. Remember when you…" Maddie began

"Yes mom, I think we all remember. That will never happen again," Danny said while taking a step forward

"Hopefully…" Tucker said under his breath. Danny cast him a warning glance. He automatically clammed up.

"Well, okay. I guess we trust you," Maddie said, "I'll take you over to the house. Jeremy, do you mind taking Jack to the restaurant?"

"Uh…" Sam's father started saying

"Of course Maddie! Isn't that right Jamie ol' buddy?" Jack said putting his arm around Sam's father

"It's James," he said removing Jack's arm from his shoulder, "And I don't think…"

"Of course he can!" Sam's grandmother came rolling in on her scooter and honked her mini-horn.

"Thanks Grandma! You're the best!" Sam said hugging her grandmother. "See ya Mom, Dad!" Sam said walking over to stand next to Danny and Tucker.

"Alright kids, pile into the Fenton RV!" Maddie said. The teens got into the giant vehicle and strapped themselves in. They were half way to Fenton Works when Danny's ghost sense went off. Tucker and Sam noticed and nodded at him. They knew the drill. Distract any unsuspecting humans when Danny goes ghost, assist him in any way possible, and distract same human(s) again while he returns to human.

Phase one about to begin.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton, what does this button do?" Tucker asked as he pressed a green button. Sam looked back as Danny Phased out of the RV and became Danny Phantom. He followed his ghost sense to a ghost who looked to be about his age. She had chocolate brown hair and a deep purple dress. She was just floating there, doing nothing.

"He-hello?" Danny asked

She looked up to reveal fiery red eyes that burned with hatred.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I hope you liked my last two chapters! Here is the next one (obviously)….so please R&R!!! Also, there will probably be some DannyXSam in this chapter and following ones.

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom *sniff*

__________________________________________________________________

_He followed his ghost sense to a ghost who looked to be about his age. She had chocolate brown hair and a deep purple dress. She was just floating there, doing nothing._

_"He-hello?" Danny asked_

_She looked up to reveal fiery red eyes that burned with hatred._

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Danny asked the strange ghost girl. She still just looked at him. Danny noticed that her dress was torn and burnt at the ends and sleeves. Her hair was also matted and appeared to be burnt as well. Her feet were bare and looked sore. But the hatred in her eyes showed no sign of pain.

Before Danny had time to react, a purple fireball came hurling at him. He dodged it just in time to see the ghost girl with her arm extended towards him, hands smoking. Her mouth turned up into a small mocking smile, as if to say _Too easy for you to dodge? We I'll change that. _She threw another fireball at him and he went intangible just in time.

Then he noticed a green ectobeam (that was not his) shoot at the ghost girl and knock her down. She landed in an alley, shot one last look at Danny, and disappeared. After the girl was gone, Danny looked up to see who had fired the ectobeam. He smiled.

It was his cousin, Danielle (a.k.a. Danni) staring down at him from a building. She returned his smile and flew down to him.

"Hey Danni!" Danny said, "Why are you here?" he asked. She replied:

"Oh, well you know. After Vlad left Earth to become a space nomad, all of his creations, including myself, were freed forever. I'm a normal teenager know, Danny!"

"As normal as a half-ghost gets," he said ruffling her hair. She laughed. "Let's get home," he said to her as they started to fly away.

"Uh, Danny?" Danielle asked

"Yeah?" Danny said looking at her.

"Well, know that I'm no longer a slave to Vlad, I kinda need a place to stay."

"And you were wondering if you could crash at my house?" Danny finished for her.

"Yeah, would your parents mind having me?" she asked

"Are you kidding?" Danny said, "My mom would love to have another girl in the house now that Jazz is off at college. And my dad studies me in my ghost form non-stop, so I'm sure he'd be happy too. But we'd have to tell them that you're half ghost. As far as they know only me and Vlad are the only halfas."

"I don't care," replied Danielle, "As long as I'm not wandering." With that they flew off to Fenton Works. Danny and Danielle phased through the ceiling to find Sam and Tucker playing video games on the couch. Tucker muttered something about 'blasting alien scum' before Danny was pulled back up through the ceiling to his room by Danielle.

"Danny," Danielle said in a mock-stern tone, "Are you and Sam still going out?" Danny blushed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Will I have to be witness to any kissing?" Danielle said as she was laughing. Danny punched her arm, but he was laughing too.

"Well in that case I'll make sure I kiss her just for you!" Danny said as he phased back and started running downstairs with Danielle at his heels. He ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Sam. Danielle came barreling through the doorway and landed right in front of Danny. They were both laughing. She climbed up onto the top of the couch and sat there with her legs hanging between Tucker and Sam.

"Uh Danny, who is this?" Sam asked

"You mean you don't remember Danielle?" Danny asked. Sam really looked at Danielle to figure out if it was really Danny's cousin sitting there, and not another one of Vlad's creations.

"Danielle?" she asked cautiously

"The one and only!" she replied as she slid down in between Sam and Tucker and hugged Sam "I missed you all," Danielle said as she released her grip on Sam. "And now I'm here to stay!" she was very excited and so was Danny. Sam and Tucker seemed hesitant.

"Aw, c'mon guys!" Danny said, "When Vlad left Earth all of his creations were released," Sam and Tucker gasped

"Only the good ones!" Danielle pointed out, "And they are all in the Ghost Zone now."

"Right," Danny said as Sam and Tucker looked relieved, "But I'm afraid we have some bad news anyway," he looked at Danielle, "There is a new ghost. I've never seen her before. We have no idea of who she is, where she's from, or what she wants. I…" The Fenton RV pulling up front interrupted Danny.

"Well," Tucker said while getting up, "I guess that's our cue to leave, See ya Danny, Danielle!" Tucker walked out, but Sam still stood there. Danny shot Danielle a glance that said _Get out of here! _She immediately responded by walking into the kitchen pretending to be hungry. As soon as she was out of sight, she went ghost, became intangible, and then stuck her head through the wall. She saw Danny take Sam's hands and whisper to her quietly. Danielle made out something about protecting her (her being Sam). Then Danny kissed Sam. Danielle saw Sam blush slightly. They said their goodbyes and Sam left. Danny stood there with his hands in his pockets, and then flopped down onto the couch. Then Danielle had to laugh!

"Danielle!" Danny yelled, "Where are you?" Danielle phased entirely through the wall and then returned to her human form. She continued giggling. "I told you I would make sure you saw a kiss!" Danny said while putting Danielle in a headlock. Danielle realized at that moment that Danny was much more than a cousin to him. He was an older brother to her.

And soon to be his partner in crime.


	4. Chapter 3

Yayy! Chapter Three! Please R&R!! :D

* * *

Danielle lay there tossing and turning in Jazz's bed. She looked down at Jazz on the air mattress, and then at the clock. It was 2:30 am. Danielle put her hands under her pillow and felt the hard, square object that she has smuggled with her. She took the book out from under her pillow. It was one of Vlad's books on the Ghost Zone and the ghosts that inhabit it. She looked at the blue binding with the silver writing. With a sigh, she got out of bed and made her way into Danny's room.

She peered into his room to discover that he was under his covers, entirely, and they were glowing. She carefully made her way to the bedside.

"Danny?" she asked quietly. He jumped, the bed sheets stopped glowing from above him, and he poked his head out.

"Danni! It's 2:30 am! What are you doing up?" he asked her

"I suppose I should be asking you the same question," Danni retorted, "And anyway, I think I can help you find out who that ghost girl from before is." Danny motioned for her to come under the covers with him. Danny gave her light with a small ectobeam in his hand. She flipped open the cover to a table of contents.

"This is a book of all of the ghosts in the ghost zone and whoever has been there. See," she flipped a page, "Here is me," she flipped another page, "and you." She flipped back to the table of contents. "See, here is the index by appearance. We can flip to that," she paused as she flipped to the index, "and find out who she is. Ok, let me just find the right description." She ran her finger down the page muttering; "brown hair, tattered purple dress, red eyes, AHA! Here she is," Danielle flipped to the correct page, and there she was.

"That is her alright," Danny said, "It says here that her name is Aiko. She lived a couple centuries ago, just a farm girl. Then her village was attacked by black knights, and-- hey that looks exactly like me!" he pointed to a picture of the knights. There was one who looked to be Danny's age standing in the front. He had the same white hair that Danny had while in ghost form, black armor, and a white emblem on the chest, "Just like mine," he muttered, "That's why she is probably out to get me! Because I look like the guy who destroyed her village!"

"Yeah, and look at this," Danni pointed to a line on the page, "It says here that she is the protector of family because her own was destroyed of someone else's selfish will," she read faster, "Danny! This is why she's out to get you! And it says here," she pointed to another part of the paragraph, "That she can control other ghost's minds if she wants to. This is why every ghost is out to get you!" Danny sat there speechless. Danielle was right. "And look here! This says that she and Ember are best friends!"

"What? That's kind of a random fact. Where does it say that?" Danny asked

"Right here, under general information. Aiko is also a Scorpio, and, whoa." Danielle said, "Look at this line…" Danielle showed Danny a line in the book.

"Her eyes change color with her mood?" Danny exclaimed quietly, "That should help me if I ever need to fight her again. Hey, does it say anything about why her ectobeams are fire?"

"Yeah," Danielle said, "She was burned. She was caught under a piece of a falling house when she died, so fire is naturally her power. This book has all kind of detailed information! I've never researched this far. It really is amazing…" she trailed off, "That's how I found out about you and Sam. It says so here in the book." She flipped to Danny's page. There, under general information, it said _Currently dating Samantha Manson, a human. _

"Wow," Danny said, "I wonder…" he started to flip to another page. It was Danielle's.

"Danny, what are you looking up?" Danni asked

"Oh, nothing," Danny said as he went ghost. He flew up to the Op Center and looked under Danielle's general information. It said that she was dating Jimmy 13, Johnny 13's little brother. Danny felt secretly angry with this Jimmy kid. He was Danielle's brother figure, and he needed to set this guy straight. Danny heard Danielle phase through the floor beneath him and sit next to him.

"Is it true that you are dating Jimmy 13?" Danny said through gritted teeth,

"What?!" Danielle yelled softly, she took the book from Danny and groaned quietly, "I can't believe him! He pulled strings! Why does it say we are still dating? UGH!"

"What? What did this kid do to you?" Danny asked her fiercely. Danni sighed.

"Danny? Can we go to the Ghost Zone? I need to talk to Jim." She asked

"Of course Danielle. Let's go." Danny took Danielle's hand as they flew down to the Fenton Portal. After they were flying for a few minutes, Danny spoke.

"Hey, Danni?" he asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"I was thinking that you should talk to Jim alone, and then signal me if you need my help. I'm sure every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows who I am. And this kid will probably be afraid of me."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Danni said with a smile, "There is their island," Danielle pointed to an island that looked like a motocross track with a giant house next to it. Danny saw Johnny riding his motorcycle on the track, and then saw Jimmy sitting by a tree repairing to his bike. They nodded to each other and both turned intangible. Danny his behind the tree and Danielle leaned against said tree and turned visible again. Jimmy looked up and saw Danielle leaning there against the tree. He immediately got up and looked at her.

"D--Danielle… What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, you know. I just decided to stop by and ask WHY IT SAYS YOU AND I ARE STILL DATING IN THIS BOOK?!?!" Danielle whipped out the blue book and shoved it in Jimmy's face.

"Danni, c'mon! You know I never wanted to break up!" he put his arm around her. Then Danny cut in.

"But I think she does," Danny came out from behind the tree. Danielle shrugged off Jimmy's arm to make room for Danny's.

"You--you are Danny Phantom! And you are Danni's…"

"Cousin, yes. But we like to think of me as her older brother. And I'm sure I can talk to your older brother Johnny there," he jabbed his finger behind him, "And that could be a crusin' for a bruisn'. So I'm sure that you will leave my little sister, Danni hear alone, right?"

"Of course, sir." Jim replied, clearly scared

"Then I'm gonna need a favor from you," Danni said. She held up the book to her page. He nodded and pressed his finger to the page. The text rearranged itself to say that Danni was once again single. Danny smirked.

"Well then. My work here is done. But before I go…" Danny shot an ice beam at Jimmy's feet. He struggled but couldn't get out. Both Danny/i-s gave him the same look before they went home.

"I suppose this is a good example of the powers of this book," Danny said, "I'm sure it could be useful in the future. And because you have great experience with it, I'm sure you are going to become a permanent member of our ghost-fighting team."

"Really Danny?" Danni asked. And as if on cue, Aiko appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Two halfas? Oh! And you have the book!" she looked down at it, "So I suppose you know all about me?" Danny stepped in front of Danielle protectively, and inconspicuously handed Danielle his cell phone. There was a text message open. It said _Call Tucker and Sam. Make sure they get here ASAP. If they don't answer right away, go and get them. I'll be fine. _Danielle looked at Danny with pleading eyes, but he just gave her an icy stare that meant business, so she flew away and called Tucker first.

"Danny! Why are you calling me? Its 3:00 in the morning?" Tucker said sleepily

"Danny is battling the new ghost, Aiko. The one we saw yesterday. I'm going to call Sam after you. In about 5 minutes, go to Danny house and I'll meet you there. I'll phase you both into the lab and you'll get that Fenton RV for the Ghost Zone..oh what's it called?" Danielle said

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. Go call Sam. We'll need her." With that Tucker hung up. Then Danielle called Sam.

"Danny! You know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm doing my late night meditation?" Sam said angrily.

"Sam, it's Danni. Danny is battling that new ghost Aiko…" Danni gave Sam the exact same instructions that she gave Tucker. She was getting ready to go when she heard:

"Danni! Look out!" she turned around to see a fireball coming after her. She turned intangible and looked around, and checked herself to make sure she was okay. She turned to Danny and gave him a look that said _I'm fine. _He then gave her a look in return that said _Go get Tucker and Sam and bring them here. We need all the help we can get. _Danni nodded and flew away back to the Fenton Portal's opening back into Amity Park. She flew up to street level and saw Tucker and Sam waiting for her.

They gave her a look of desperation. She just looked away and extended both of her hands. They took her hands, as she turned intangible. All three made their way into the lab, and then into the Ghost Zone.

Danny needed help.

* * *

Oohh…dunn dun dunn!! Cliffhanger!


End file.
